Ten Songs, Ten Stories
by Kuria Dalmatia
Summary: Ten songs randomly played by my iPod inspired ten stories. See intro. Ratings PG to R. Chapters 1 Hotch/Reid, 2 Rossi, 3 Hotch/Haley, 4 Hotch/Reid, 5 Hotch/Haley, 6 Reid/ Reader's Choice , 7 Hotch, 8 Hotch/Haley, 9 Morgan & Garcia, 10 Morgan  Hotch, Reid
1. Song Meme Introduction

**TITLE:** Ten Songs MEME

**Author:** Kuria Dalmatia

**BRating/Warnings:** PG to R. (profanity, sexual situations)

**Characters/Pairing:** Hotch/Reid, Rossi, Hotch/Haley, Hotch/Reid, Hotch/Haley, Reid/?, Hotch, Hotch/Haley, Morgan & Garcia, Morgan (Hotch, Reid)

**Summary:** Ten drabbles based on random songs on my iPod

**ARCHIVING: **my LJ & ffnet... anyone else? Please ask first.

Feedback always welcome.

**DISCLAIMER: **The Mark Gordon Company, ABC Studios and CBS Paramount Network Television own Criminal Minds. Salut! I just took them out to play and I promise put them back when I'm done. I'm not making any profit just trying to get these images out of my head.

**VERSION: **September 2010, Geneva, Switzerland

**TIMELINES/SPOILERS: **None

**COMMENTS: **The MEME

1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.  
2. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.  
3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.  
4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.

Okay, so I did mine a bit different. I put my iPod on shuffle and then wrote whatever came to mind when I heard the song.

/***/


	2. Make Me Smile: Hotch & Reid

/***/ Hotch/Reid /***/

_**"Make Me Smile (Come Up and See Me)"**_

_Steve Harley & Cockney Rebel_

It was a goofy thing to think as Reid approached his office. It had been a shitty day, compounded by failure in working the case. The UnSub had escaped and the BAU took a brutal hit in the media. The inevitable chewing out by Strauss had been scheduled before he'd even checked out of the hotel.

Another late night. Another time he wouldn't be able to read Jack a bedtime story in person. Hotch sighed. Reid…no, this was _Spencer_ from the man's posture.

Aaron closed the folder and pushed it aside.

It was time to go home.

/***/


	3. Caravan: Rossi

***/*** Pre-Series Rossi, Cooper ***/***

**_"Caravan" by _Harry Connick, Jr.**

The bourbon burned his throat. Dave didn't care. He closed his eyes, knowing he should stop. Knowing he should call a cab. Knowing that he'd have a hell of a hangover tomorrow.

He didn't care.

_You promised!_

God, there were just some things he couldn't get out of his head.

"Thought I'd find you here."

Dave looked up as Cooper navigated his way through the bar to his table and then sat down. Dave shrugged but didn't speak.

"Never seen you shaken up," Cooper commented and took a long pull of his beer.

Dave narrowed his eyes. He wanted to say, _Fuck off_, but he knew what this was. Instead, he said, "It will happen to you. And if it doesn't? You need to quit."

"Thanks for the warning."

***/***


	4. I Can See It In Your Eyes: Hotch & Haley

***/*** Pre-series, Hotch/Haley ***/***

_I Can See It In Your Eyes_

Men at Work

"You dance?"

Haley Brooks stared. He was tall, his dark hair brushed back into a floppy feathered style that pop stars would envy. He just joined the drama club four days ago. It took a minute to remember his name…Aaron…Hotchner. Debate club guy.

He flashed a brilliant, confident smile.

"Of course," she answered.

Her girlfriends giggled madly behind her. Haley didn't know much about him, just that he was a bit on the geeky side and that his singing voice was decent, but nothing special.

"Please?" he asked again.

Haley took his hand.

***/***


	5. Fever: Hotch & Reid

***/*** Hotch/Reid ***/***

**_"Fever_" by Kylie Minogue**

It wasn't the first time he wondered why the hell he was doing this. Risky. Stupid. Daring. Thrilling. But scarily, it made _sense_.

No flowers. No chocolates. No notes. No silly emails or winks or waggling of eyebrows. Just.

Staring.

Staring.

Staring.

On the thirty-fifth time he made eye contact, he saw the realization dawning in the man's eyes. The object of his affection promptly spilled coffee over the conference table.

He almost laughed. Almost.

Thank God it was only the two of them.

***/***


	6. Mary Had a Little Lamb: Hotch & Haley

***/*** Hotch/Haley ***/***

**_"Mary Had a Little Lamb" by _Stevie Ray Vaughn & Double Trouble**

"You're _serious_."

Aaron laughed as he set the paint brush down. "Stripes. Why not? Just masking tape and a plumb line. It will be easy."

Haley shook her head, her hair falling in front of her face as she caressed her belly. As amazing as it sounded—he'd found the picture of the nursery she'd wanted to recreate—she knew that he'd never have the time. And the last thing she wanted was a half-completed room serving as a constant reminder that, when it came to Aaron's priorities, the Job usually won.

***/***


	7. Broken Wings: Reid & Guest

***/*** (Reader's Choice)/Reid ***/***

**_"Broken Wings_" by Mister Mister**

A few things that you don't know. Oh sure, you've _seen_ Spencer's hands, those long graceful fingers that effortlessly did magic tricks. It's one of the first things people notice about him.

But those hands? Well, when they are caressing your shoulders, playing your muscles like a concert pianist, you forget everything.

"Kiss me," I tell him, turning my head to the side. He obliges, like always, and then his hands slide to my lower back.

I know what's next. So does my body.

I wonder who will sleep in the wet spot tonight.

***/***


	8. Secret Oktober: Hotch

***/*** Hotch ***/***

**_"Secret Oktober"_ by Duran Duran**

Hotch closed the photo album. He'd seen worse. He'd seen _much_ worse. This UnSub? What was the word Gideon would use? _Pedestrian_.

It didn't change anything. Women were still dead. According to the book, there were six total.

They'd only found three.

***/***


	9. One More Try: Hotch & Haley

***/*** Hotch/Haley ***/***

**_"One More Try"_ by George Michael**

It was their six marriage counselor in four months. Haley wadded up the magazine as her leg bounced. "Will you _please_ not bully him?"

Aaron blinked, looking so goddamn innocent and clueless it was infuriating. "What?"

She glared at him. "You intimidate them. On purpose. Jesus, Aaron, if you don't want this marriage to work, just tell me now!"

"I want this," he said fiercely and grabbed her free hand. Haley pulled it away, tossing the magazine down and crossing her arms across her chest.

"Then _try_," she snapped. "Try to treat him like the professional he is, not like some criminal. Can you do that? For once? Turn off the profiler in you?"

***/***


	10. Jessie's Girl: Morgan & Garcia

***/*** Garcia, Morgan (Garcia/Lynch) ***/***

**_"Jessie's Girl"_ by Rick Springfield**

It was the waver in her voice that did him in. They were in some crappy town in some crappy county in a state that was too far away. Derek knew he couldn't ask Garcia what the hell was going on, not in the middle of a case where they had less than four hours to find their missing victim.

He really fucking hated UnSubs who gave deadlines.

Bastards.

So Derek focused on the case. Figured out a clue before Reid did. He led the charge. He saved the day.

And when he got back to Quantico, he didn't bother dropping his bags at his office. He went straight to hers.

"Hey, baby girl," he called out as he pushed open the door. She turned at the sound of his voice, eyes red and mascara smudged. He walked up to her and knelt down, taking both her hands into his. "What's going on?"

He was expecting her to say, _I hate profilers_, because that was what she always said when one of them confronted her about something personal.

Garcia bit her lips together and looked everywhere but directly at him. Quietly, she asked, "Is it wrong to want him to choke on a bacon doughnut?"

***/***


	11. Fame: Hotch & Morgan & Reid

***/*** Hotch, Reid, Morgan ***/***

**_"Fame"_ Duran Duran covering David Bowie**

When Kenneth Marosky insisted that he would only talk to Morgan, Hotch realized just what kind of sexual sadist they had on their hands. Everything pointed to Marosky kidnapping, raping and killing three Hispanic women, but the evidence was circumstantial. There was no way it was going to stand up in court. No way at all.

Worse? There was a fourth woman missing and they were certain this man did it.

"I want to talk to an expert," Marosky lisped as he leaned forward in his chair, bearing his teeth in an unfriendly smile.

Prentiss ignored his statement and continued with her questioning. "Where is Araceli Idoya?"

Reid entered the observation room and stood next to Hotch. He cleared his throat a little before stating, "He has a journal that ranks the members of the BAU based on the number of interviews, press conferences, awards, presentations, publications…"

"He's chosen Morgan because he believes that Morgan is at the bottom," Hotch spat quietly.

"Something like that."

***/***


End file.
